yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Trampolynx
트램펄링크스 | pt_name = Camarartista Trampolynx | es_name = Artistamigo Trampolince | ja_name = トランポリンクス | romaji_name = Entameito Toranporinkusu | trans_name = Entermate Trampolynx | image = PerformapalTrampolynx-MP15-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 2 | pendulum_scale = 4 | atk = 300 | def = 300 | passcode = 43241495 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like, Condition | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = When you Pendulum Summon a monster(s): You can target 1 card in either player's Pendulum Zone; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Trampolynx" once per turn. | lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 card in either player's Pendulum Zone; return it to the hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Lorsque vous Invoquez par Pendulation un ou plusieurs monstres : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte dans la Zone Pendule d'un joueur ; renvoyez-la à la main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Trampolynx Potartiste" qu'une fois par tour. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte dans la Zone Pendule d'un joueur ; renvoyez-la à la main. | de_pendulum_effect = Wenn du ein oder mehr Monster als Pendelbeschwörung beschwörst: Du kannst 1 Karte in der Pendelzone eines beliebigen Spielers wählen; gib sie auf die Hand zurück. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Künstlerkumpel Trampoluchs“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Karte in der Pendelzone eines beliebigen Spielers wählen; gib sie auf die Hand zurück. | it_pendulum_effect = Quando Evochi Pendulum uno o più mostri: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta nella Zona Pendulum di qualsiasi giocatore; falla ritornare nella mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Artistamico Trampolince" una sola volta per turno. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta nella Zona Pendulum di qualsiasi giocatore; falla ritornare nella mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Quando você Invocar um ou mais monstros por Invocação-Pêndulo: você pode escolher 1 card na Zona de Pêndulo de qualquer duelista; devolva-o para a mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Camarartista Trampolynx" uma vez por turno. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode escolher 1 card na Zona de Pêndulo de qualquer duelista; devolva-o para a mão. | es_pendulum_effect = Cuando Invocas uno o más monstruos por Péndulo: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en la Zona de Péndulo de cualquier jugador; devuélvela a la mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Artistamigo Trampolince" una vez por turno. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes seleccionar 1 carta en la Zona de Péndulo de cualquier jugador; devuélvela a la mano. | ja_pendulum_effect = 「 トランポリンクス」の 効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分がＰ召喚に成功した時、自分または相手のＰゾーンのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを持ち主の手札に戻す。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時、自分または相手の ゾーンのカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを持ち主の手札に戻す。 | ko_pendulum_effect = "EM(엔터메이트) 트램펄링크스"의 펜듈럼 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 자신이 펜듈럼 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신 또는 상대의 펜듈럼 존의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 주인의 패로 되돌린다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때, 자신 또는 상대의 펜듈럼 존의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 주인의 패로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = * Activates upon Pendulum Summon * Activates upon Normal Summon * Returns from field to hand | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11334 }}